Beast He Will Be
by U n k n o w n M y s t e r y 1
Summary: What if Naruto found at an earlier age that he was the container of the bijuu Kyuubi no Kitsune? What if he went on a rampage in Konoha only to run off after his attack and ultimately into Orochimaru? This changes things especially if Naruto stays with the sannin... AU. Strong! Evil! Naruto! Undecided pairing.


**_Summary_**

_What if Naruto found at an earlier age that he was the container of the bijuu Kyuubi no Kitsune? What if he went on a rampage in Konoha only to run off after his attack and ultimately into Orochimaru? This changes things especially if Naruto stays with the sannin..._

…

**A/N: **Well, this is a 'what if' story or at least an attempted one and is **AU (alternate universe)**. I don't know if anyone did a story similar to this or not, but I typed it up anyways.

Yep. Strong! Evil! Naruto!

The pairing is undecided, _maybe_ Naruto x Harem? But I might not be good at that… never did one. I could always read harem stories and see how they're done and everything… or there just might not even be a pairing…

This story's rated **M (Mature)** for _gore_ and _violence_ and possible other genres.

Well on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Beast He Will Be **

Chapter I

_(Flashback)_

_"Monster… Freak… Nobody…"_

_Naruto felt his smile fall from his face, looking down at his feet in dismay. "But..."_

_"No one wants you around. We don't want to play with you, just go away," a group of kids stood in front of him, looking at him like he was the most repulsive thing to look at._

_Naruto felt his heart sink. All he wanted to do was play with them, even if it was just once._

_"Now, give back our ball." A boy's voice demanded harshly. Naruto didn't look up when the red ball's snatched away from his arms. He kept his eyes straight down, looking at the dirt. He heard the footfalls get further and further away from him. He looks up. They were gone and now he was alone._

_Naruto felt his lip beginning quiver before he slowly trudged to the swing set, sitting down on the wooden seat. He tried forcing the tears that wanted to spill, back. Why? Every time he came to the park, he would try to chat to the other children, wanting to play with them. But when he would try, they would ignore and walk away and other times they would say insensitive words at him._

_Why didn't they want to play with him or talk to him? Why did they treat him like he was an infectious disease?_

_All he wanted was to make friends and have people he could talk to and play tag or ball with. He wanted to know the feeling of having a friend, someone to share secrets with or talk about things that they liked or disliked. He just wanted someone, anyone to talk to him or even acknowledge him…_

_So why did they treat him this way? He's done nothing bad; he's always been a good kid. Despite the pranks he liked to pull in school that would result his teacher to yell and admonish him. But he did it to get his classmates to laugh. It wasn't enough though, for people to actually look and see him. Most of the kids would look through him, like he didn't exist._

_That's all the kids would do… look at him like he was glass and laugh at him, never really considering his feelings of how they treat him._

_Naruto grips the ropes tightly, his head bowed._

_He stayed there, not even bothering to swing. He sat there until the sun was beginning to set, making everything immersed in an orange hue. The temperature began to drop from the warmth of the sun's rays dimming but he still stayed where he was._

_He didn't have parents, he didn't have friends. Will he ever be able to gain a friend? Will he be treated like this for the rest of his life?_

_These dark thoughts kept questioning him, making him feel like he was like an insect that everyone wanted to kill. He felt so small, cold, and he was alone._

_Loneliness… it's all he ever really felt._

_He stays in the park until the sky gets blanketed with glimmering stars. The once light blue sky darkened to midnight-blue. He held back the tears that still wanted to become released from his tear ducts when he stood up._

_Shoving his small hands in his pockets, the cold air blew, ruffling his golden hair. He shivered, walking the empty streets._

_But there was nothing more he wanted to do was just cry, scream, and question everyone. He knew, though, even if he did, they wouldn't even care. His screams and questions would just fall on deaf ears. And his tears would go unnoticed._

_No one would ever see the agony in his eyes. No one will ever consider his feelings… because no one ever truly notices him._

…

Nine year old Naruto whimpered when a swift kick to his ribs is harshly made. He tried to get up but gets beaten back down. A group of other kids his age – who were boys – had decided it was bully-the-monster-Uzumaki-Naruto-day. He was walking around, minding his own business until he went down a small alley and that is when the small gang of boys came. He had tried to get past them but they got in his way and shoved him down, not even giving him a chance to potentially fight back.

Only one was delivering the blows so far as the rest made a circle around him and his aggressor.

"Please stop!" The blonde boy cried frantically. "Just leave me alone!" _Why… why are they doing this to me…?! What did I do to them?_

"Haha, you hear this?" The one who was kicking him said to his friends who snickered back in reply. "The _monster _wants us to leave him alone!"

"Kick him harder, Hirako! Harder!" One decided to chant causing the rest to join.

So began the heavy blows to Naruto's torso while the word 'harder' was repeated over and over, egging his assaulter on. He shrieked as the bully strikes too hard, breaking several of his ribs.

The small group only snickered not caring that they might be going too far, some spitting out venomous words that's directed towards Naruto. He would always catch the word he hated the most… _monster_.

"I'm not a monster!" He tried to shout loudly enough for maybe for someone to hear and willing save him, but it came out as a croak and whine. He gasped in pain from his broken ribs regretting that he even spoke at all.

Apparently the bullies heard what he weakly managed to say.

"But you are a monster," the one who's been hurting him said. "Tch, you should know what you are!"

"W-what…?"

"Uh, Hirako-kun, hey," a boy spoke. "We should stop now… you know we're not allowed to talk about it… my parents told me that—"

"Oh just shut up!" Hirako glared at him. He turned his gaze back to the battered blonde. His lips pulled up in a nasty, mischievous grin. "You wanna know why everybody hates you?"

"Hirako—"

The others who just watched started whisper among their selves and soon began telling Hirako that he really shouldn't and he'd get punished if he did by the Sandaime Hokage.

Apparently Hirako didn't care as he's caught up in making Naruto miserable. "I overheard my parents one night talking about you."

"Really Hirako stop… ugh!" The boy who tried to stop him before, he's pushed backwards and lost his balance.

Hirako hastily continued, "They talked about how you had a beast sealed inside you and they said something about how the Hokage passed a law forbidding of ever talking about it! A beast that had attacked this village years ago is in you and that's why no one likes you!"

"W-what are you saying…?! I have a beast… _inside_ me…?" Naruto cerulean orbs grew wide.

"Heh, I think they said the beast name is Kyuubi—" He couldn't continue as his other friends managed to cover his mouth and drag him away from Naruto.

The blonde boy's body began to tremble, tears forming in his eyes. _Is that true…? Is that why everyone calls me 'monster' and tries to keep away from me? _As these thoughts swirled in his head he found that it all seemed to fit with everything. That was why parents wouldn't let their children play with him and he would sometimes catch them saying he was a monster child to their friend or whoever they were with when he tried to. That was why he had no friends…

His body was violently shaking now, pure, hot anger stewing inside of him. He was frankly tired of being picked on and avoided. It happens _every day_. His facial features scrunched in a snarl, the group of kids in front of him releasing girlish screeches.

"L-look at his eyes…!" yelled one.

"Whoa, they're red… and look at that red chakra!" Another shouted.

"Let's get out of here guys!" Hirako suggested while he began to run away.

Naruto recognized that his ribcage didn't hurt anymore and released a frightening, low growl. He was furious at what he learned of himself and furious at everyone who treated him wrong when he wasn't aware of why they did so. But now he knew… it was because he _had _a beast sealed inside him… the Kyuubi… if they saw him as a monster then he would be a monster, Naruto concluded to himself as he positioned himself on all fours.

His feral, red eyes trailed the retreating forms of his bullies. Before he knew it, he began to chase them, going fast as his hands and feet hit the ground. He was going to get them and make them pay.

"Aaaah, he's chasing us!"

"Just keep running!"

Naruto was able to get one boy who lagged behind. He got the boy's ankle and pounced on his tiny frame.

"Grrrrr," The growl rumbled from within Naruto's chest as he bared his teeth, his canines long and sharp. The boy beneath him quaked in utter fear, his cries hitching in his throat.

"Somebody help me!" He called.

Naruto took no pity in raising his now long clawed hand and slash the boy's chest.

Blood spluttered from the wailing boy's newly found gashes and on to Naruto's face. This made him pause for a moment when he felt the wet, copper smelling liquid splash on his tanned skin. The tantalizing scent of the boy's blood wafted up his nose.

The wincing, wailing boy tried to crawl away but Naruto, in a flash, had his other hand grip his throat. The boy swore he saw the blonde's vertical pupils dilate before he drew back his arm, straightening his fingers.

Naruto thrust his hand into the boy's chest, causing more blood to cake his clothes and skin. With the boy dead, he left the body to bleed out dashing from the alley as the other kids had time to get away.

Once he exited, a nearby teenage girl took notice of him. She screamed dropping the items she had in her arms. Other villagers rushed over wondering what was wrong until she pointed at Naruto. They all screamed in alarm, Naruto immediately jumped at them.

They scattered before he could get a hold of any of them and destroyed a nearby concession stand to try to sate his rage. It was not satisfied however while he felt the want to _hurt_ and _kill _even more.

_This is what they deserve! _His conscious told him. He ran off further into through the village.

He came to a spot with a lot of citizens and Naruto released a loud roar, thus generating a shockwave that knocked everyone backwards. Screams and shrieks of fear flooded in his ears and he began his attack any villagers that were unfortunate to have been close to him.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was at his desk doing paperwork until an ANBU black ops member shunshin'ed in front of him.

"Hokage-sama," the urgency in the ANBU's voice caused the Sandaime Hokage to whip his gaze at him. "It's Uzumaki Naruto, sir… he's attacking the villagers!"

"WHAT…?" Sarutobi shot up, his tobacco pipe falling from his mouth. _Naruto's attacking the villagers?! Why…?!_

"It seems the nine-tails within him is now involved in this as it got reported to me that the boy's surrounded by red chakra." The ANBU continued in his rush report.

"Oh no… Naruto…" The Hokage said grimly. "Quick, reinforce other ANBU members and try to contain him! But you are to NOT inflict harm on him unless necessary!"

With those orders, the masked shinobi was gone in a flash Sarutobi Hiruzen copying his actions to only appear outside of the Hokage residence. He went in search for the boy, still in shock at the news of the blonde boy who likes to do pranks and fool around. It was hard for him to see the boy doing what he's alleged has done at this moment. He was the one who provided the blonde with a living space and necessities to live. He had boy take his mother's, Uzumaki Kushina's last name instead of his father's so villagers wouldn't know he was the son of Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō. It was hard for him to take in.

Not after running through the town did he find Naruto… and what a sight it was that he would not be able to get out of his mind.

Uzumaki Naruto drenched in red liquid that could only be identified as blood. The nine-tails' red charka is swirling around his small body.

He's hunched over a poor old woman who had wounds across her whole torso and some lacerations on her wrinkled face.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO," the Sandaime Hokage barked piercingly, hoping to gain the said boy's attention.

"Hn," Naruto was ready to attack another person until he heard his name being called by an all too familiar voice. He slowly stood straight, looking at the aged Hokage. He felt himself flinch at the old man's disappointed stare into his own red eyes. "Jiji…"

"… Naruto what do you think you're doing…?"

Naruto casted his head down, squeezing he hands into tight fists, his nails piercing his palm. "Jiji… I… they deserve it!"

"Why Naruto…? Tell me I will listen," Sarutobi told the blonde child. After that's said ANBU appeared, surrounding the Jinchūriki. He heard Naruto's growl and stepped in the circle to come closer to Naruto. The boy seemed to compose himself once more and got out of his defensive stance.

"You wanna know why I'm doing this?" Naruto hissed and continued, "Because while I was getting beat up in an alley I got told that the beast that had almost destroyed this village got sealed inside me!"

The Hokage and ANBU froze in shock.

"And that the beast is known as Kyuubi! I just got tired of being treated badly by everybody every day!"

"Oh Naruto…" Sarutobi felt sadness wash up inside. _Why did it have to come like this?_ "It's supposed to have been kept secret from you that the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ got sealed in your body… for your and the villagers protection."

"Che, 'protection'…?! You've gotta be joking Jiji!" Naruto tried to hold back the salty liquid from forming and spewing down his wide-whiskered marked cheeks. He failed, the tears dripping after they rolled off on the ground. He wiped them away with his arm, mustering a serious expression. "Forget it, Jiji…!"

Then to everyone's bewilderment, Naruto jumped high in the air only to leap over the ANBU surrounding him and the old man. He got back on all fours and dashed away with great speed in the direction to Konoha's gate.

He heard his name being called, villagers backed away as quick as they could while he passed them. He entered through the dense forest, zipping by the lush trees. He kicked up dirt with his hands and feet.

_I can't stay there anymore! No way would any of 'em excuse and forget what I did! I do not regret or feel sorry for what I did. They had it coming! Jiji… he should've just told me and maybe all of this wouldn't have happened… _He shook his head, his spiky golden locks swayed with the movement. _It doesn't matter anymore… there's no going back now…!_

He urged himself to go even faster as ANBU are probably not far behind him. Getting deeper into the forest and coming into a small clearing. Naruto spotted a figure. He slowed down seeing the figure was male with awfully white skin and long, straight black hair cascading over his shoulders.

The man gave a tilt of his head to the boy, not showing any fear of him. This surprised Naruto and he stopped a couple of feet from the man with the creepy, snake-like eyes.

"My, my, what do we have here, hm?" He spoke with amusement in his tone.

"Who're you?" the blonde asked warily not sure if should stay and converse or continue running lest the ANBU catch up.

"The name's Orochimaru," his mouth turned into a face-splitting grin. "What is your name my boy?"

"… Naruto…" He chose to respond after a moment.

"What interesting chakra you have, _Naruto_," the snake man observed the blonde. "What are doing out here though if I may ask?"

"Running away… which I should get going now before ANBU black ops find me… so…"

"Ah, I see well why not come with me? I can get us out of here before they catch you. You can stay with me for a while." Orochimaru offered, holding out a pale hand. "What do you say?"

"Mm…"

"If you want I can teach you many things, if you wish to stay with me, that is."

His mind battle for a decision and he didn't want to take too long as he already wasted time. The ANBU could be here any moment. He nodded and made his decision by sliding his small hand into Orochimaru's cold one.

Orochimaru led him to a tree and before he could understand what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around Naruto and they both sunk into the tree.

* * *

**Author's note:**** Well was it worth the read? Any favorites, follows, or reviews…?**

**Also this is a question I would like answered as I'm not completely sure, but can Naruto communicate with Kyuubi when he's in his 'initial Jinchūriki form'? **

**I will update when I have the time and when I feel like it. I'll fix whatever mistakes I missed later. Thanks for reading!**

**- Unknown Mystery 1**


End file.
